claims
by hatsuhomo
Summary: Bolin is listless in his forced marriage with Eska; he is once again mystified and confused by the twins, but this time, he finds out where this fascination stems from; Bolin x Desna fic. NSFW.


It had been two years since Bolin was forced to marry Eska. When she said she was going to make him hers, it was an irrefutable fact. Nobody, not even the avatar, could interrupt the ceremony, and Bolin casually went along with it, believing himself to be still attracted to the water tribe girl —- but in the months that followed, something changed. A change in thought;

Although he was attracted to that face, he wasn't sure who's—- Korra dismissed it being Desna's, because he _was a boy_ but that didn't stop Bolin's attraction to that face. On his wedding day, he didn't feel right;

like a mistake had been made. A switch up.

Like, somewhere along the line, he had fooled himself into picking the wrong one; the one with the face he was attracted to, and the body he believed was right for him. In the months that followed this pattern of thought, he found himself being proven right.

Desna had seduced Bolin one night, when Eska was away on business, wanting to claim him as his own. And Bolin found himself with zero objections.

So, they began claiming each other; over, and over again.

It was during one of these claims that they were both presented with the reality of their affections, and the hopelessness of their situation.

—-

Cornering him against the wall, Bolin pressed the weight of his arm against Desna's throat, resting his slightly warm, slightly sweaty flesh against the tanned boy's bony frame. He smirked rather happily, satisfied that catching his prey seemed easy this time around; almost too easy, in fact. It had never occurred to him that this brief tangle was premeditated, or even —-

It hadn't occurred to him in the slightest that this could've been a trap. Desna quickly struggled against the width of Bolin's arm, slipping through and sliding behind Bolin; he pressed his naked torso against the paler, feeling as if he had dissolved into the warmth of his muscular back. Bolin was radiating heat, and his temperature felt soothing. Desna pressed his nails against Bolin's sides, tightening his grip.

"You know you can't do that. If she finds out, we're both done for, y'know…" Bolin's tone seemed to be worrisome, but his expression was completely the opposite; a wide grin crossed his face, lighting up his features. This was apart of their game —- Mocking Eska, who they both knew hadn't had a look at Bolin's body in months. They hardly spoke anymore, much less embraced —- something Bolin assured Eska they never did. This flesh was only hers in marriage, and so the rightful owner of this man glided his nails through Bolin roughly, shredding the rough flesh in a few clean, red streaks; this action was met with a soft grunt, and a writhing —- Satisfied, Desna lowered his hands along Bolin's sides, tracing the bulky musculature easily. He rested his hands at the waistband of his undergarments, a particular warmth awaiting him within – this prize would be delayed.

"I know… This is beyond my sisters expectations of us. She couldn't even fathom what we do."

Bolin twisted erratically, catching Desna off guard; He lifted him off the ground, carrying him bridal style; before Desna could even muster a protest about how this _wasn't the game_, his lips were smothered with pale, thick lips. Desna moaned, certainly not in defiance, as he had become addicted to the temperature of the older, larger male. Bolin walked, carrying Desna over to his bed. He brushed away silk canopies, dropping the noble boy onto the fur blankets, in typical Water Tribe design. The candles that were like pounded against the darkness of the room, illuminating it in a orange hue —- there was certainly fire here, amongst the water, ice, and earth.

Bolin climbed ontop of Desna, removing his mouth briefly to collect air. He resumed, this time penetrating Desna's open mouth with his tongue. Saliva collected in a dense accumulation, the caverns of their mouths being explored and violently probed; their tongues battled obsessively and without any predictable end in sight – and they liked it that way. This symbiosis was habitual and comforting, against the warmth of each other, and the fur of Desna's bedding. It made the noble boy feel protected, sheltered in a way that only seemed to come from being around his sister —- and in a sense, Bolin was also his sister, just as Desna was. Tied together through blood, and life. Everything that Eska had, Desna would want; all while wishing he was the only thing she had.

Perhaps that was what gave him the most joy in this dangerous game. Having his sisters world, and being it at the same time; they were split halves, and it was only natural he'd want what she did, and he didn't see the point in fighting it anymore. So for years, they carried these exchanges out behind the corridors of their Kingdom. Eska probably knew —- Desna was sure of this. Perhaps, in a way, Eska had left something to him, something he didn't know he wanted until his sister had it. In Desna's selfish mind, this was all for him. Everything his sister did was from him, and everything she had was his. In his mind, he denied the real situation. The real situation being, that Desna was engaging in violent, repetitive and habitual sex with his sister's husband, tossing her feelings to the northern winds. It was sickening —- A reality that Bolin knew. A reality that he loved, that filled him with the same joy as probending, or fighting, or saving something. It was as daring an adventure as any he had been on. And the reward for his conquests was _venom._ Seeping into his veins, consuming him entirely, poisoning him, slowly sucking out the life he knew. Eventually, this scandal would come to light, and they'd both be stigmatized —- Desna would like be exiled, and of course, Bolin would go with him.

And in Bolin's mind, any place they could be together was acceptable. It wasn't like any other homosexual affair —- Desna looked as female as they came, and that seemed good for avoiding any trouble. Bolin would mull over the possibilities of a life he should've chosen, if only he was more brave. If he only had strength, he wouldn't be doing this in such a cowardly light —- if he was strong, like Korra, or his brother, or even Asami… But he wasn't. He didn't know what it was that he wanted until it was too late, and here he was; free to do as he pleased with Desna, but at the same time, caged during the day.

He had no cause, other than to caress the sharp jawline of Desna while devouring his face. His hands traveled, dancing across Desna's thin, lithe body, tracing the small details of muscle in his body. He trailed down, gripping the smaller, bikini underwear. He slid a hand in, rubbing against Desna's manhood —- the proof of his male sex.

**—LOLNSFWNSFW—-**

Bolin's hands were rough, and seemed to be slightly moist with sweat; His rubbing was aggressive and tight, with an occasional gripping of Eska's aroused member. He pressed his thumb against the tip, all the while sucking on Desna's neck, leave rough hickies against his slender neck. He sucked aggressively, elating several moans from Desna. He struggled underneath Bolin, buckling his knees and trembling.

Each moan became louder as the intensity of the sucking continued, leaving a trail of bruises against Desna's neck —- which, was never really exposed to the world. His body was Bolin's to mark, and tread on, and do whatever he pleased with.

Desna raised his knee to Bolin's side, which managed to capture his attention. Bolin grinned, redirecting his assault. He planted kisses down Desna's collarbone, leaving a succession of warmth and moisture against his body —- his ribs, his stomach, his hips, and finally, his inner thigh. Bolin grasped his leg, raising the slender length. He continued to kiss all the way down to the calf, holding onto and rubbing Desna's foot —- in a way that began to tickle.

Desna's usual expression, which even in this moment, was one of ice, began to crack with a smile, and eventually, a small laugh. Bolin smiled, dropping Desna's leg and smirked characteristically, looking really eager. It was a rare moment when Desna smiled, and the perpetrator of all of these moments happened to be Bolin. These moments were his treasures.

Bolin brought his face to Desna's smiling one, and the pair rubbed foreheads. "You surely are someone lacking a modicum of intelligence." Desna chided him playfully, raising his hands to Bolin's cheeks and cupping his face. He stretched Bolin's smile out with his thumbs, getting some sort of animal-esque noise out of Bolin; the first of many to come.

He removed his thumbs, sinking back into his bed, back pressed against the wall, spreading his legs as Bolin crawled, pulling their bodies close together; Desna was hoisted up, his backside pressed against Bolin's crotch and throbbing penis. They embraced again, wrapping their tongues in another extended kiss. This time, however, Desna's body sank into nervousness. This part always gave some kind of flashback to him, of the very first time, before Bolin had become married to his sister—- They were novices, and had no idea what to do —- and it hurt. It was probably one of the worst pains he had felt; and even if they were properly prepared this time with that lubricant Bolin brought, the pain still surged through his body in memory.

Bolin had broken the kiss to apply the lubricant, made from a water tribe nectar, to his fingers. It smelled sweet, and Desna furrowed his brows, pulling away and removing his underwear. Bolin took them with his dry hand, tossing them to the floor while smiling really widely —- it was kind of unnerving, but Desna didn't look away, staring into Bolin's eyes helplessly.

Bolin leaned in for a kiss, pressing his lips against the tan males, and then lowered his finger to Desna's prone hole, rubbing the ring lightly, applying the fluid to ease insertion. He slid in his finger, Desna breaking their kiss with a light gasp. Bolin didn't cease, using his free hand to grip Desna's thigh. He continued fingering him in a circular motion, getting more movement out of the younger male. Desna fidgeted, pulling at Bolin's waistband, and sliding it down, revealing Bolin's length.

He tugged at it lightly, twisting his hands around it and squeezing, pulling it in an attempt to bring Bolin closer to him; He obviously wanted it, and Bolin read his cue, removing his finger from Desna, and propping himself up on his knees, pulling away from Desna on the bed. He gripped his penis, and shook it, motioning for Desna to come over and handle what he had —-

It took nearly no time for Desna to crawl over, his black hair spilling over his shoulders, bangs pushed up and in total disarray. Bolin patted Desna's head, caressing his ear and pushing him forward. He flicked his tongue across the tip of Bolin's dick, pressing his lips against the head. He suckled lightly, and then resumed tongue play, attempting to cover every inch of Bolin's thick member in saliva; he then took the whole length in his mouth, sliding down to the base, and then returning —- Bolin was quiet at first, holding onto Desna's head, but after a few powerful and specific motions, he let out an occasional moan; for the sake of manliness, he was holding in the rest. Desna's goal was simple —- to reverse the tables and make Bolin fill the room up with noise; and, at the rate he was going, he became closer, and closer to this goal. With a quick motion, Desna pushed as far as he could go, Bolin's member pressed against the back of his throat. Desna couldn't help but gag; this produced the loudest moan, giving Desna exactly what he wanted. He looked up toward's Bolin's face, making eye contact. The icy blue hues of his eyes met the green, and Bolin gripped the sides of Desna's head; he smirked, and began thrusting into his mouth, pushing the other male down as far as he could. After a few thrusts he pulled out of his mouth, and touched Desna's shoulder, rubbing over the hickies he had left there earlier, which had formed a nice purple-brown color.

"You produce so much noise, Bolin. It's truly fascinating." Desna quipped. Bolin's face turned red, and a wide smile crept over his face.

"Alright, I'll show you noise!" Bolin replied loudly, lifting Desna up and throwing him into his back. He spread Desna's legs, and pushed down on Desna's pelvis, preventing him from squirming around. Desna gave him a defiant glance, but didn't move —- a smile slithered onto his face, and Bolin took note (whilst pouring lube over his shaft) and laughed.

"Get ready!" He cheerfully announced. A blush crept over Desna's face, who attempted to cover it with his hands. Bolin released his pelvis, gripped Desna's wrist, pulling his hand down, and with a bit of guided movement, slammed into Desna. There was a loud yelp, followed by Desna's tan hand swinging across Bolin's face. There was an impact, but it didn't deter Bolin from thrusting. He knew what would happen if he didn't. The little prince would throw a hissy fit, and probably respond with something like 'i didn't tell you to stop, idiot!'.

So, naturally, he didn't. He continued to slam into Desna, rocking his thin body with each thrust. Desna moaned loudly, whimpering, quivering, and craving every inch that was being delivered into him. Bolin made sure to be delicate after Desna was all open and stretched out for him, cradling him with his arm. His thrusts were smooth, slow, and had a steady rhythm, picking up speed and power every so often. Desna made his best attempts to take the length, climbing ontop of Bolin for support; he wriggled about, bouncing atop of Bolin, attempting to give him as much service as he had been getting. His insides felt like fireworks, each thrust sending waves of pleasure throughout his body, each creating a louder moan.

Bolin pressed his head in the nook of Desna's neck, moaning in unison. He had lowered his hand to Desna's, which was steadily working away at his own member —- and placed his hand over Desna's, aiding him; he continued to pump, each movement becoming erratic; His face became red, all the way down to his chest, and Desna trembled alongside him —-

"It's going to commence—-" Desna's voice was high and shaky, and he was cut off by Bolin's lips, pressing a kiss against him. Bolin came inside him, and Desna spilled his seed ontop of Bolin's stomach, the white fluid being mashed together between their bodies as they embraced. Bolin toppled over Desna, pushing him down onto the bed. He exhaled, a stupid smile crossing his face —- Desna ruffled his fingers through Bolin's hair, and sighed.

At the end of the day, Bolin still belonged to his sister —- it was a fact nobody could argue against. And just like any other time, Bolin would nuzzle into Desna's neck, and whisper.

"Do you want to run away?"

Nervousness rose in Desna's body. He opened his mouth to answer, but this time, like all times, only silence came out. He fought, trying to defy the woman he too was bound to. He struggled, choking through words—-

Bolin held onto him as they turned onto their sides, caressing his side. He was eager for this answer, hoping for a "yes" —- he needed the yes, the confirmation of escape. Regardless of what situation resulted, he needed it. Desna could feel the need; recently, he had felt nothing at all from his twin, who he had such connectivity. Now, he had been sensitive to Bolin's needs and emotions. And he knew, oh, how he knew;

He attempted to find it in himself; the answer he too needed.

"Yes".


End file.
